The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses represented by copiers.
Some image forming apparatuses, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, etc., are equipped with a department management function. The department management function is a function of managing which function of an image forming apparatus is available to each of a plurality of operational departments in an organization such as a company, the status of usage of the functions, etc., with respect to each of the operational departments. For example, with the department management function, it is possible to decide whether to permit use of functions including copying, printing, image reading, and facsimile transmission, and to put restrictions on use of such functions when the number of printed sheets has been counted up to an upper limit value.
Here, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes storage means that stores therein a plurality of user identification codes and numbers of copies in association with each other and calculation means that calculates a set number of copies by adding up all the inputted numbers of copies to be printed, and that makes copies according to the set number of copies calculated by the calculation means. By just having an original document set once, this image forming apparatus is capable of making all copies of the original document by counting a number of copies with respect to each of department identification codes inputted in advance.
There is also known an image forming system that includes an image forming apparatus and a management device that manages information of a user of the image forming apparatus. Here, the management device judges whether a department associated with user information received from the image forming apparatus is permitted to make a copy, and sends the result of judgment to the image forming apparatus as department information. In a case where the department is permitted to make a copy, the image forming apparatus can perform a copying operation, count the number of copies made, and register the counted number of copies on a department-by-department basis.